Chpt9 Ep15: "Stairway to Heaven"
Chpt9 Ep15: "Stairway to Heaven" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In an ice cream shop, in Dixon, Missouri, a child is scorned for eating a huge sundae when she proclaims that she is an angel. Then, another angel, Oren, walks in, and moments later, the shop explodes in a burst of white light from the inside. Kurt is sleeping in his room when Hunter wakes him up with loud music on his cell phone. Kurt jumps up, gun in hand, and questions Hunter. Hunter claims to not be tired and says they have work to do. As Hunter packs up some gear in the library, Kurt joins him. Hunter tells Kurt that he talked to Castiel who says something is happening in Missouri. The Boys decide to go help, and when Kurt picks up the First Blade, a concerned Hunter insists that they leave it behind. After some argument, Kurt agrees. The Boys arrive at the ice cream shop where they meet up with Castiel. He fills them in on what he has found so far: six dead humans and one dead angel. Metatron is in his library, trying on a trench coat, when Gadreel enters. Gadreel says Metatron is losing and Castiel's followers are growing. Metratron questions Gadreel's loyalty, but Gadreel insists that he serves Metatron and Heaven. Then, Metatron decides he needs to end the Castiel love fest. He has a plan. Hunter and Kurt meet Anna, Castiel's right hand angel, who tells Castiel that Josiah, another angel, is missing and that they believe him to be the mole. Since angels no longer have wings, there should be a trail, and the Boys go into research mode. Hunter quickly tracks down Josiah's location on a computer. Meanwhile, another angel has found a video of the ice cream shop incident which shows Oren exposing the Enochian symbol carved into his chest, proclaiming he was doing this in Castiel's name, and knifing himself with an angel blade which causes the explosion. After watching the video, Kurt demands answers from Castiel, in front of Castiel's group. Hunter insists they move somewhere private where Hunter requests that they work the case together. Kurt wants Castiel to stay out of it, but Castiel still wants to help. They decide that Kurt will follow up on the angelic bomber, and Hunter and Castiel will find Josiah. Metatron meets Tyrus, a leader of an independent angel faction, at the bowling alley to try to convince him to join Metatron. Tyrus refuses, because he enjoys his independence, bowling and he hates Metatron's face. Metatron offers to create a bowling alley in Heaven but Tyrus says it doesn't compare to the real thing. As Gadreel pulls out his angel blade, Tyrus warns that if he's killed, his faction joins up with Castiel. However, he wagers his allegiance in a round of bowling, which Metatron loses. Then an angelic bomber, Constantine shows up and kills Tyrus in Castiel's name. He combusts in a flash of bright light. While Hunter and Castiel trail Josiah, Kurt questions Oren's friends. During his questioning of an angel, Flagstaff, when she refuses to give out any information, Kurt gets aggressive and holds an angel blade down her neck and asks her one more time. She then mentions that a reaper, Tessa, is one of Oren's friends. Kurt realizing the Tessa to be the reaper of Hunter when he was dying in Chpt3. He then goes to hunt her down so that he can question her further. Meanwhile, as they track Josiah, Hunter and Castiel discuss Kurt and their concerns for him, as well as the Angel War. They follow Josiah to Pray, Montana, where they find an abandoned warehouse. In order to enter and pass through the warehouse, they must solve some riddles and circumvent some booby traps, which leads them to a door. Castiel believes this to be the door to Heaven, however, they find out only to be a ruse and then comes to spot the charred body of Josiah slumped in the corner of the room, having been doused with holy oil and set aflame by a flame thrower above the doorway of an entrance. Josiah surprises Castiel by revealing himself to still be alive, telling after killing Ezra, Metatron told him to come to him and that he would be able to reenter Heaven. When Castiel offers to heal Josiah of his wounds, Josiah refuses telling him he would rather die than owe his life to Castiel. He then succumbs to his injuries and finally dies. Kurt continues to challenge Tessa about her choice to become a angelic bomber, which she insists was Castiel's idea. When pushed as to why, Tessa admits that she can't stand the screaming of the lost souls that can't get into Heaven, so death didn't seem so bad. Tessa tells Kurt that there are more suicide bombers out there, but she refuses to give any names. When Kurt pulls out the First Blade as a threat, Tessa thrusts herself into the Blade. Tessa Thank you. White light bursts within her. She collapses and dies. Anna and company burst into the room and Kurt starts to lay down his weapon to show he didn't meant to kill her. Hunter and Castiel return to the headquarters and finds the angels have subdued Kurt by tying him down. One of them points out of Kurt using the First Blade to kill Tessa. As the duo are about to argue over it, they are then interrupted by a call coming from Metatron. They head to the main room of Cas' HQ where Metatron is on a giant screen monitor speaking directly to him and his followers. Metatron Castiel. Bet you're not happy to see me. Kurt Is anyone ever? Metatron Kurt, always with the B-grade '90s-action-movie wit. Hunter What do you want, Metatron? Metatron Just to tell ass-tiel, there, that I'm still alive. His bomber failed. Castiel My "bomber"? Metatron Oh, you know. Crazy guy. Big knife. Kab-looey. I'm fine, thanks for asking, but Gadreel is wounded, and Tyrus - R.I.P. His followers though are not your biggest fans, by the way. They've all come over to my side now. Castiel I didn't send anyone to kill you. Metatron Oh, stop lying, Castiel. Castiel Who are you to lecture me on lying? Your deception led to the fall of Heaven. Metatron I did what I had to do. I have always done what I have to do, for God and for the angels. Hunter Sure. Yeah, you're mother Teresa with neck beard. Metatron What I did was neither good nor bad. It was necessary -- a small hardship to make us all stronger, to make us a family again. Kurt Yeah, except for the angels you had Gadreel kill. Metatron Okay, yes. Maybe I got a little carried away at first, but those days are over. A near-death experience makes you re-evaluate. So, one time only, I'm offering amnesty. Every angel, no matter what their sin, may join me and return to heaven. I will be their God, and they can be my heavenly host. Anna Why would we follow you? Metatron Well, look around. You've seen Earth. You've had a taste of free will. I got to ask you -- do you like it? I mean, the way you've flocked off to follow Castiel tells me you need to follow someone. It's in your DNA. But Cas -- he's not what you think he is. He sends angels out to die. Oh, have you told them about your stolen Grace, Castiel? How it's fading away, and when it burns out, so will you? So...No, then. I'm not the best...but I'm the best you've got. You want to stay with Castiel, fine, but he's playing you, because at the end of the day, the only thing he cares about is himself and the Hardy boys there. You've got a choice to make. Make the right one. Metatron signs off. Cas' angel follows to turn him and now have looks of disappoint on their faces. Castiel I'm telling you all, he's lying. Anna About the grace? Castiel It's complicated. Anna So he wasn't lying. Castiel He was about everything else. He--- you believe me, don't you? Anna We want to believe you, but I...we need proof. Castiel Name it. Anna Punish him. to Kurt Kurt What? Anna He murdered Tessa. He broke our rules. Kurt All of you can get lost. Kurt turns to leave but is stopped by few angels and gets a hold of him. Hunter to his aid but is also subdued by the angels. Hey, wait a sec!-- Castiel No, not Kurt. Anna You gave us order, Castiel, and we gave you our trust. Don't lose it over one man. hands an angel blade to Castiel This is justice. Castiel takes the blade and holds it as he considers. Kurt stares at him in shock. Castiel struggles for a moment but then eventually decides... Castiel No...the blade I can't. Anna nods Goodbye, Castiel. All the angels in the room file out of his base. Leaving Kurt, Castiel and Hunter behind. Later, Metatron enters his office talking on the phone. Gadreel is there waiting for him Metatron to someone on the phone You're right. There is no other side. Well, welcome aboard. up and sighs Well... the first of Castiel's flock has come around. The rest will follow. Gadreel You should have told me what our elite unit was for. Metatron Why? It was none of your business. Gadreel Tessa, Constantine -- I recruited them, and you brainwashed them into blowing themselves up. Metatron So? Well, that's an old writer's trick -- flipping the script. You start by building up a seemingly unbeatable enemy, like Darth Vader, or a rival angel with a bigger army. That way, I look like the underdog. But then, "oh, no!" The competition gets greedy. He starts pushing things too much. With the help of my combustible double agents. And then, after a rousing speech, his true weakness is revealed. And now...I'm the inevitable. Gadreel So you left Josiah to die? Just like how you let thousands of innocent people die by the hands of God's Leviathan? Metatron Mm, Josiah was a loose end. As for the First Beast, that was just for fun. Gah! I wish Castiel and those Rangers were devoured by it back then. But, anyway, point is --while everyone else is playing checkers, I'm playing monopoly. In the end, I'll always win. Later, Castiel, Kurt and Hunter have arrived back in the bunker. Hunter So, Kurt, uh...are we gonna talk about it? Kurt About what? Yeah, I lied, but you were being an infant. Hunter Wow. Even for you, that apology sucked. Kurt Oh, I'm not apologizing. I'm telling you how it's gonna be. Hunter Kurt, that Blade -- Kurt That Blade's the only thing left that can kill Metatron, and I am the only one who can use it...so from here on out, I'm calling the shots. Capisce? Look, until I jam that Blade through that douchebag's heart, we are not a team. This is a dictatorship. Now, you don't have to like it, but that's how it's gonna be. Hunter's angry looks propels him out of the room while Kurt goes to sit down near Castiel in the main hall. Kurt So, your "batteries"... Castiel I'm fine. Kurt No, you're not. How long you got? Castiel Long enough to defeat Metatron, I hope. But without an army... Kurt Well, hey, you still got us. Castiel Kurt. Those bombers -- you don't really think that I -- Kurt Cas, you just gave up an entire army for one guy. No, there's no way that you blew those people away. Castiel You really believe we three will be enough? Kurt grins We always have been. A hear of footsteps is heard as Hunter enters the room at the same time when someone else does too. He shouts a warning and Kurt and Castiel leap to the defense. Hunter Guys! It turns out to be Gadreel with his hands raised and confronts the trio. Gadreel I'm not here to fight. I thought about what you said, Castiel. You're right. Metatron, he's...something needs to be done about him. Hunter And we should trust you why? Gadreel Because I can give him to you. I know where Metatron is. I know everything. I know the bombers. They were his agents, Castiel, not yours. You don't trust me, fine. I understand. I've...made mistakes. But haven't you? Haven't we all? At least give me a chance! Kurt and Hunter exchange looks as Hunter gives him a considered look. Kurt then steps forward and extends his left hand to shake Gadreel's. But as soon as the angel grasps it, with a quick instict, Kurt pulls the First Blade out of his jacket and slashes Gadreel deeply across his torso. Gadreel collapses to the ground as he's heavily wounded from his attack. Hunter and Castiel gets a grip on Kurt to hold him back as he snarls and angrily yells under the influence of the Mark as he begins to hear the eerie ringing noise in his head. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse